wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Bolto
The Bolto is a Tenno secondary that fires piercing bolts with a noticeable travel time. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for Akbolto (x2). Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *High critical damage multiplier. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Can use the Bolto-exclusive mod. *A polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time. *Extremely low status chance. *Noticeable muzzle climb during rapid fire, reducing ranged accuracy. Comparisons: Tips *Higher fire rate can be achieved by tapping the trigger at specific intervals, not quickly tapping the trigger, as the fire rate will be lower. **Pacing shots allows the Bolto to recover from a shot's muzzle climb, improving the accuracy of the following shot. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. Notes *Bolts pin killed enemies to walls or floors. *Bolto can puncture a container and has a 100% chance to destroy the container behind it. The Akbolto does not have this capability. *Upon release, the Bolto created no noise when fired, making it SILENT, but in its upgrade section of the Arsenal its noise level was listed as ALARMING. This was because enemies may still be alerted if the player hits the ground around the target. This was a bug and is no longer the case as of , Bolto (along with Akbolto and Telos Akbolto) are now ALARMING at all times. Media BoltoSingle.png|Bolto in Codex. Patch History *Now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed enemies not being alerted by the Bolto. *Ormolu skin added. * augment added. *Slightly more damage, more crit, projectile speed increase. *Added Recoil and Accuracy values. *Derived a new projectile type for use with Akimbo model since projectile controls accuracy. *Solo model is twice more accurate. *Projectile speed increased from 40 to 65. *Added force feedback to firing sounds. *Bolto projectiles should now be less affected by lag and more reliable at hitting targets. *Fixed Bolto projectiles firing in the wrong direction when standing close to an object. *Fixed an issue with Bolto projectiles velocity slowing to zero while in the air still. *Fixed Bolto & Javelin projectiles carrying enemies for unrealistic distances. *Weapon Blueprint for Bolto added. *Fixed Bolto and powers inflating player weapon accuracy. }} Last update: See also *Akbolto, the dual wield counterpart of this gun. *Telos Akbolto, the custom dual wield counterpart of this gun, used by the Arbiters of Hexis. *Boltace, the melee counterpart of this gun. *Boltor, the rifle counterpart of this gun. *Lato, the handgun used to craft the Bolto. * , a Bolto exclusive Syndicate mod. fr:Bolto